


Broken: A Cinderella Story

by Clix



Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney Princesses
Genre: F/M, in-story expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clix/pseuds/Clix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story parallels the original Disney movie, beginning immediately after the transformation scene and continuing through the rest of the movie. The idea is to focus on the "untold" parts or perspectives of a familiar story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken: A Cinderella Story

Cinderella looked out the carriage window, waving until they turned a corner and she could no longer see her fairy godmother. Though she knew the magic would only last until midnight, excitement thrilled through her. She knew she would never forget how happy she was at this very moment, when it seemed that anything - anything at all - was possible.

Down the road and through the town, the sparkling carriage lit up the houses as it passed by. Cinderella tucked her kerchief back inside her glove as they jostled over the cobblestone streets. Then, in what seemed next to no time at all, they were through the gates to the castle and gently pulling up by the exquisite marble staircase attended by dozens upon dozens of palace guards in crisp blue uniforms.

When the door opened, she cautiously stepped down from the carriage. She smiled at the footman as he closed the door again and hopped up on his perch on the back. "Wish me luck, Bruno!" she whispered, and his devoted doggy-eyes crinkled as he smiled back at her. Then the carriage drove off, and she was alone.

She drew a breath and began to make her way up the wide staircase, the lush red carpet padding each step she took. The silence seemed to echo around her, and the happiness of moments before ebbed slightly. The guards were stiff and statue-like. Everyone else would have arrived in groups of friends, or family. She knew it would be at best unusual for a young lady to arrive alone and unchaperoned. Maybe it would be better just to - She looked over her shoulder, but the carriage was nowhere to be seen. _Besides_ , she told herself. _There's no sense in running away before I even see anything, just because I'm by myself!_

Cinderella straightened her shoulders and climbed the rest of the stairs. She paused as she came to the main hallway. She could hear the patter of conversations coming from down the hall, though it was far too distant to understand any of it. _That must be the ballroom_ , she thought. Nervously she walked on, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched as she continued to pass the guards.

As she approached a large archway, she heard names being called out. "Mademoiselle Augustina duBois!" the herald cried, "daughter of General Pierre duBois!" Cinderella saw that he was reading from a long list, and was almost at the end. _Oh dear... do I need to have my name put on that list?_ she wondered. _Is he the one who makes the list? Or... or should I speak with someone else?_ Feeling awkward and confused, she hesitated. She looked again at the laughing, chattering girls in their expensive gowns adorned with feathers and jewels.

 _I don't really belong here. All the magic in the world can't change that._ With a heavy heart, Cinderella turned and headed back toward the archway that led out of the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated sporadically, as I'm more focused on my SWTOR stories right now. I do intend to finish it! I love talking about characters, motives, and interpretations, so if you leave your thoughts and suggestions, I'll probably chatter with you about them a bit!


End file.
